Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A goal of speech synthesis technology is to convert written language into speech that can be output in an audio format, for example directly or stored as an audio file suitable for audio output. The written language could take the form of text, or symbolic linguistic representations. The speech may be generated as a waveform by a speech synthesizer, which produces articifical human speech. Natural sounding human speech may also be a goal of a speech synthesis system. Various technologies, including computers, network servers, telephones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), can be employed to implement speech synthesis system, or one or more components of such a system. Communication networks may in turn provide communication paths and links between some or all of such devices, supporting speech synthesis system capabilities and services that may utilize speech synthesis system capabilities.